


Переполох в Шервуде

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Шериф очередной раз отправился на ночную прогулку.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют цитаты из фильмов и произведений классики.

_Англия, конец лета / август 1193 года._

Лето подходило к концу. Крестьяне уже убрали с полей весь сжатый хлеб, тщательно высушенная солома была увязана в снопы, а сено - сметено в стога. Осталось только выгнать на жнивья овец, дабы ничего из плодов земных не пропало даром. В садах поспевали сливы и яблоки, а в церквях служили благодарственные молебны по случаю успешного окончания жатвы.

В Лондоне принц Джон страдал от недостатка любви своих подданных; на другом конце света король Ричард предавался своему любимому развлечению – войне, и возвращаться в Англию не спешил. 

Шериф Вейзи собирал налоги с населения, не забывая и о собственном кошельке, причем радея о нем даже больше, нежели позволяли приличия и совесть. Впрочем, у всех, кто имел несчастье столкнуться с его лордством, имелись весьма большие сомнения в наличии у него таковой. Если не сказать – в полном ее отсутствии.

В свою очередь, головная боль шерифа по имени Робин Гуд, объявившаяся в окрестностях Ноттингема около года назад, успешно облегчала кошелек барона в пользу местных крестьян. Причем, порой еще до того, как собранные налоги доезжали до города.

***  
Утро началось - странно. Поскольку милорд Вейзи имел обыкновение начинать день с громких воплей, оглашая окрестности не хуже петухов в Локсли-манор, и развивать бурную деятельность в эти летние месяцы, начиная с пяти утра.  
На этот раз ничто не нарушало привычной рассветной суеты. Замковая обслуга спокойно занималась обычными хозяйственными делами, на городской площади начал оживать рынок. Из покоев шерифа не доносилось ни звука, хотя церковный колокол давно уже пробил "прим".

По двору мирно протопали сменившиеся с караула стражники, направляясь на кухню, откуда уже тянулся запах свежеиспеченного хлеба и сытной гороховой похлебки.  
Гисборн заканчивал завтрак в компании своего оруженосца, пребывая в мрачном расположении духа. Они вернулись в Ноттингем за полночь, а посему сэр Гай не успел толком выспаться после трехдневной поездки по поручению шерифа. Что до Алана - этому прохвосту все было нипочем, и он охотно зубоскалил с толстушкой Уинни, не так давно нанявшейся на работу, пересказывая ей и окружающим дорожные сплетни. 

Пора было заняться делами. Зайти с докладом к шерифу (при мысли об этом Гай с тоской поглядел на потолок), проверить казармы, пронаблюдать за обучением и подготовкой новобранцев, разобрать кучу прошений, доносов и жалоб от населения, и ворох противоречивых приказов, что еженедельно рассылал своим шерифам принц Джон... Да мало ли забот у капитана ноттингемской стражи, и это не считая ежедневных поручений от милорда. 

В покоях Вейзи по-прежнему было тихо. Это начинало тревожить.  
Следовало, наконец, выяснить – намерен ли милорд и дальше валяться в постели (чего прежде за ним не наблюдалось), или же, действительно что-то произошло. Но в таком случае, замок давно бы стоял на ушах…  
И надеяться, что шериф мирно испустил дух, тоже не приходилось – при мысли об этом сэр Гай тяжело вздохнул. Конечно, Вейзи не приходилось жаловаться на преданность своего помощника… хотя, сказать по правде, тот втайне мечтал о том дне, когда дорогого шефа, наконец, не станет.

Но после осады Ноттингема, случившейся лишь месяц назад, даже это могло быть весьма чреватым. Поди докажи потом Джасперу, что Вейзи не своей смертью помер…  
— Милорд? — постучав в дверь, Гисборн вошел в покои шерифа.  
Комната была пуста, и лишь у стены привычно скалилась коллекция черепов.  
Роскошный колет и меховая накидка шерифа украшали собой спинку стула, сапоги валялись рядом. И о том, что их обладатель все же ночевал здесь, говорила лишь смятая постель...

"Прим / Prima" (первый литургический час дня) - приблизительно ок. 6 часов утра. В это время открываются городские ворота, начинает работать рынок.


	2. Chapter 2

Не то, чтобы шериф Ноттингемский страдал бессонницей. У него, как у всякого убежденного негодяя, был прекрасный сон. Но в эту ночь он спал плохо. К тому же, ожидаемая гроза прошла стороной, оставив после себя духоту, от которой не спасали даже открытые ставни.  
Сон был - пакостный. Две крысы... Каких он прежде не видывал: черные, неестественной величины! Пришли, понюхали и ушли прочь. Хуже всего было то, что морда одной весьма напоминала Его Высочество, а вторая - Робина Локсли, с такой же глумливой ухмылкой.

Но дело было даже не в разбойниках… Что-что, а пакт он найдет способ выцарапать обратно. К тому же, шервудские партизаны уже неделю не показывались ни в городе, ни в замке. Очевидно, были заняты решением очередного ребуса от любимого короля, последний из которых носил гордое название "Пойди туда, не знаю куда".

Если бы король и дальше отвлекал разбойников от их основного занятия… Лишь за одно это Вейзи готов был каждое воскресенье ставить свечку во здравие короля Ричарда. Да хранит его Господь в Палестине как можно дольше…

Головная боль в лице королевы-матери пребывала в Анжу, и тоже не слишком докучала визитами. И даже давняя заноза – «Ночной Дозорный» после своего недавнего побега по крышам не давал о себе знать.

Разве что Матильда… (Вейзи беспокойно заворочался в кровати). Да ладно… ему ли, Вейзи, бояться проклятий деревенской ведьмы, даже если незадолго до казни она исчезла из закрытой камеры прямо под носом у стражи, оставив после себя лишь старую шаль. 

Правда, дня три назад пришло письмо от давнего знакомого, настоятеля аббатства Святого Дунстана – оно заставляло задуматься.  
 _«... Хочу также уведомить тебя, что ожидается прибытие посланца из Лондона, с тайным предписанием от Е. В.  
А поскольку я знаю, что за тобой, как за всяким, водятся грешки, так как ты человек умный и не любишь пропускать того, что плывет в руки... То советую тебе взять предосторожность, ибо он может приехать во всякий час, если только уже не приехал и не живет где-нибудь инкогнито, как частное лицо... "_

Впрочем, это тоже не внушало большой тревоги. Ведь он, Вейзи, как правильно заметил аббат в письме – человек умный, а значит, решит эту небольшую проблему. Известно же, что деньги любят все. Наверняка и посланец – не исключение. Знать бы только, кто же этот таинственный "Е.В"?  
 _(Застонав, шериф повернулся на другой бок)._

Его _Высочество_? Его _Величество_? Ее Величество _королева-мать_? Со старой интриганки станет подослать в Ноттингем своего агента. И как назло, аббат отправил письмо с дороги, и сейчас он уже на полпути в Рим. Ладно, об этом он подумает завтра.

Но вот депеша, доставленная накануне вечером одним из его шпионов… Тот клялся, что послание перехвачено по таким каналам, которые говорят о его высокой важности.   
— Тайнопись тамплиеров, как говорят, самая надежная, — бормотал шериф, прикладывая к депеше деревянную плашку с прорезями.  
 _"Пеленки шепелявого заполоскали. Кажется, Англии нужен нос. Петух не поет дуэтом"._

Это могло бы считаться издевательством, не будь шериф уверен в серьезности послания. Знать бы еще, что все это означает?  
Где-то на краю сознания послышался тихий звон церковного колокола, и тут же кто-то осторожно тронул шерифа за плечо.  
— Сын мой!  
Шериф осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Его взору предстал кусочек бенедиктинской рясы и покачивающийся нагрудный пастырский крест.  
— Милорд? – повторил тот же голос.  
— Почему это не могла быть красивая женщина? — спросонья проворчал шериф и повернулся к священнику спиной, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, давал ли он отцу Ансельму поручение разбудить его. Как барон помнил, святому отцу было поручено составить ряд описей…   
На этом вконец измученный мозг шерифа отказался выполнять свои прямые обязанности, и Вейзи провалился в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Не обнаружив шерифа в его покоях, Гай первым делом попытался вспомнить, какой сегодня день.  
«Проклятье! — капитан стражи потер переносицу. — Они с Аланом уехали… когда же они уехали? Вот так работаешь без выходных, скоро и имя свое позабудешь. Вроде бы сегодня не четверг, иначе здесь бы торчал Джаспер, а его нет. Или все-таки четверг, и шериф вышел проводить «дорогого гостя», чтоб ему провалиться. Вейзи не впервой разгуливать по замку в одной пижаме…»

Вопрос следовало прояснить, и как можно быстрее. Опрос заступившей на дежурство охраны показал, что никто из них не видел милорда. Ни входящим, ни выходящим из своих покоев. Значит, шериф пропал в четвертую или даже третью стражу…  
— Охрана! — от рыцарского рыка, прогремевшего над замковой площадью, Алан вылетел из караульной, точно болт из арбалета, и вскоре был в покоях шерифа. С полдюжины стражников топтались на пороге, не решаясь подойти ближе.  
— Что, опять? — забыв о субординации, ошеломленный оруженосец опустился на стул.  
— Обыскать замок, немедленно! — рявкнул Гай. — Проверить каждый угол в городе!  
Мирная жизнь Ноттингема была нарушена в одночасье.

**

Вопль Гисборна застал леди Найтон в ее покоях в Северной башне. Мэриан с досадой сунула в рот пострадавший палец. В кои-то веки собралась заняться приличествующим для леди занятием - и вот!  
— Сэр Гай, это не смешно, — девушка укоризненно посмотрела на рыцаря, когда тот сообщил ей о пропаже Вейзи.  
— Какие шутки, миледи, — Гай тяжело вздохнул. — Сегодня точно не четверг?  
— Понедельник, — повторила леди Найтон, с видимым облегчением втыкая иголку в подушечку. Все-таки, вышивка может и подождать. А сейчас есть дела и поважнее.  
— Значит, у нас в запасе три дня, считая сегодняшний, — помощник шерифа потер переносицу.  
— Что удалось выяснить? — леди Найтон решила сразу перейти к делу.  
— Немного, — Гисборн покачал головой. — Караульные, что у городских ворот, клянутся, что Вейзи не покидал Ноттингем. В замке шерифа нет, мои люди сейчас обшаривают город… Как сквозь землю провалился! — вскипев, Гисборн ударил кулаком по столешнице.  
— Сквозь землю? — Мэриан нахмурилась, что-то припоминая. — Гай, а… потайной ход? Если шериф и мог удрать незаметно, то только через него.  
— Потайной ход? — выдохнул Гай. — Конечно же…  
Поправив портупею, капитан стражи быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Леди Мэриан, подобрав юбки, выбежала вслед за ним.

Посветив себе факелом, помощник шерифа шагнул в темный проем.  
— Здесь ступеньки, миледи, — чуть повернув голову, предупредил Гай.  
Кивнув, Мэриан начала осторожно спускаться вниз. Алан, прихватив запасной факел, замыкал шествие.

К счастью, лестница оказалась не слишком крутой и длинной. Но вот извилистый подземный коридор с его темными, отходящими вбок галереями, показался бесконечным. Наконец, они вышли к узкой двери из жердей и плотно пригнанных досок, и помощник шерифа нажал на неприметный рычаг. Маскировочный щит поднялся, и компания вышла наружу. После темноты подземелий солнечный свет показался слишком ярким, и пришлось зажмуриться. Когда глаза попривыкли к свету, трое сыщиков осмотрелись. Ход вывел их к заброшенной часовне на старом кладбище, давно заросшем бурьяном и кустарником. Он покрывал и склон холма, надежно укрывая вход в подземелье. А сломанный деревянный крест на ближайшей могиле почти не был заметен в густой поросли плюща.

— Гай, — окликнул Алан командира. — Глянь-ка сюда!

Здесь кусты и впрямь выглядели так, словно через них кабан продирался. Внимание же Мэриан привлекла сиротливо висевшая на ветке черная тряпочка, в которой без труда опознали обрывок шерифовой пижамы. Чуть подальше был обнаружен отпечаток сандалии на берегу ручья, а затем следы терялись.

Вернуться решили через западные ворота, благо до них было недалеко. Мэриан с облегчением вздохнула. Трусихой она не была, но вновь оказаться в подземельях не хотелось. И вскоре из городских ворот выехал поднятый по тревоге гарнизон.

**

Рассвет застал лесных партизан на дороге, ведущей в Лафборо. Именно здесь, как стало им известно, должен был проехать обоз с налогами. Время шло, но тракт оставался пустынным. Выйдя из укрытия, Робин с досадой стянул с себя капюшон с ворохом прилепленных к нему листьев. Перемазанные землей и илом разбойники растерянно смотрели друг на друга. Джак повертела в руках странное сооружение из веток, не так давно венчавшее ее голову.  
— Может быть, обоз просто задержался?  
— Или эта кухарка из замка, Дженни, ошиблась со временем. Не так поняла, или неверно расслышала.  
— Я не знаю, — стушевался шервудский повар. — Она сказала, что вчера стража в открытую говорила, где и когда они поедут.  
— Нужно возвращаться в лагерь, — Локсли вздохнул.  
— Не надо так расстраиваться, мастер Робин, — попытался приободрить хозяина Мач. — Ну, перехитрил нас Гисборн, что с того?  
— Что с того? — уязвленный, разбойник повернулся к оруженосцу.  
— Ничего же страшного не произошло, — продолжил тот. — Сегодня повезло ему, завтра повезет нам.  
— Тихо! — негромкий окрик Джона заставил всех замолчать и прислушаться.  
Разбойники едва успели укрыться за гребнем холма, как на дороге показались двое всадников, явно из ноттингемского гарнизона. Галопом промчавшись мимо них в сторону ближней деревушки, они скрылись вдали.  
— Так, — забеспокоился Гуд, — а это еще что?

Затаившись, разбойники наблюдали, как растянувшись цепью, небольшой отряд стражи прочесывал местность с обеих сторон от дороги. А несколько крестьян, разбредясь поодиночке, неторопливо продвигались по лесу.  
— Уходим! — шепотом приказал Локсли, и команда ползком начала пробираться в сторону леса.

Отойдя в более безопасное место, шервудцы уселись на поляне.  
— Нужно выяснить, что здесь происходит, — встревоженный Гуд почесал русую бородку.  
Отловить слишком далеко забредшего крестьянина и устроить ему допрос труда не составило.  
— Так шериф пропал, — откликнулся селянин. — С самого утра ищут. Сэр Гай пообещал два солида тому, кто сообщит о нахождении Вейзи.  
— Два солида? Гисборн? — Уилл аж присвистнул.  
— Интересно только, зачем шериф снова удрал в лес, — пробасил Джон.  
В голове Робина молнией пронеслось воспоминание.  
— Пакт! — и, сорвавшись с места, он бросился в сторону лагеря.

Близ их убежища было тихо и спокойно. Ничто не говорило о том, что в их жилище проник посторонний. Но проверить это все-таки не мешало. Войдя, Робин бросился туда, где лежал свиток пергамента. Откинув крышку сундука, и запустив в него руку, он не поверил своим глазам.  
— Нет! Не может быть!


	4. Chapter 4

Гай, Мэриан и Алан решили присоединиться к поисковым отрядам — что толку сидеть в замке, предаваясь невеселым размышлениям? Правда, утешало одно — до пресловутого четверга, то есть, очередного визита сэра Джаспера, оставалось еще два дня. А значит, времени на поиски пропавшего шерифа было гораздо больше. 

Они уже собирались выйти из покоев Вейзи, как за окном мелькнула тень — кто-то спускался сверху. Немного погодя взорам собравшихся предстали видавшие виды сапоги, а затем и их обладатель, русоволосый молодой человек.

— Гуд… — Гай тяжело вздохнул. Вот уж кого он не хотел сейчас видеть, так это шервудского паразита, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вновь обращаться к нему за помощью. Воспоминание о событиях недавней осады вновь неприятно царапнуло память.

Поименованный разбойник, не подозревая о терзающих душу мрачного рыцаря чувствах, и справедливо решив, что игр в догонялки сегодня не будет, легко спрыгнул с подоконника на пол.  
— Ну вот, — нарушив всеобщее молчание, произнес он. — Я пришел.  
— Вижу, — буркнул Гай, не утруждая себя приветствием. — И с чем пожаловал?  
— Так ведь, — Робин на миг растерялся, — шериф пропал.  
— Ну да, — Гай с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами. — Как пропал, так и найдется.

Явно обескураженный, Робин уселся на один из стульев. Такого приема он не ожидал. Закадычный враг на этот раз явно не собирался просить о помощи.

— Робин, а ты чего хмурый такой? — приглядевшись к бывшему командиру, спросил Алан. — Неужели только из-за шерифа?  
Сделав неопределенный жест рукой, Робин тяжело вздохнул и покаянно опустил голову.  
— Так ноттингемский договор — "того"…  
— Чего "того"? – непонимающе спросил Гай.  
— Мыши… сожрали. Или белки, я не знаю… — произнес Гуд так тихо, что его едва услышали. 

Тем не менее, его слова произвели эффект, сравнимый разве что с взрывом черного порошка Ламберта. 

— Как это, "сожрали"? — Мэриан растерянно смотрела на давнего друга. — Робин, что ты такое говоришь?  
— Как только мы узнали, что шериф пропал, первым делом подумали про пакт. Вернулись в лагерь, я открыл сундук, а там… 

Виновато посмотрев на девушку и достав из-за пазухи какой-то лоскут, Робин положил его на стол. Мэриан тихонько охнула.

Уникальный документ, равного которому не знала история Англии! Писанный на превосходном пергаменте нежно-кремового цвета и скрепленный печатями тринадцати Черных рыцарей во главе с шерифом Вейзи. С красочным орнаментом и расписными заглавными буквицами. А батальная сцена, венчающая это шедевр каллиграфии? По эпичности и мастерству исполнения она могла бы соперничать со знаменитым гобеленом королевы Матильды!  
Увы! Кусочек бордюра и изукрашенная буковка "В" на клочке, размером чуть поменьше ладони — все, что осталось от "ноттингемского договора".

— Значит, ты утащил ценный документ из тайника шерифа только затем, чтобы скормить его… грызунам? — непривычно спокойный голос Гая не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Со стороны Алана послышался странный булькающий звук, тут же перешедший в надсадный кашель. Робин с подозрением покосился в сторону недавнего соратника, однако честные глаза бывшего браконьера не позволяли уличить того в недостатке серьезности.  
Робин попытался было открыть рот, чтобы очередной раз высказать все, что он думает о предателях Англии и короля Ричарда, но Мэриан сочла своим долгом вмешаться. 

— Может быть, лучше займемся поисками? — девушка сердито смотрела на обоих мужчин. "Нашли время для ссор…" 

**  
Колокольный звон пробил к девяти утра, когда небольшая кавалькада, к которой присоединился и Робин, выехала из северных ворот. Вскоре редкие рощицы, разбросанные меж полей, сгустились и слились в сплошной лес. Здесь каждая тропинка была хорошо знакома всем четверым. 

Двигаясь медленно и осмотрительно, он проехали мили две, после чего вышли на широкую, ровную дерновую дорожку. Эта тропка сбегала сюда с большого тракта, и затем сужалась, входя в лес погуще. На своем пути она пересекала излучину ручья Дэйбрук, но в этом месте тот был неглубок, и его легко было перейти вброд. Оставив второй отряд, подошедший чуть позже, осматривать местность вверх и вниз по течению ручья, Гай с остальными спутниками двинулся дальше.

Едва они выехали на очередную тропинку, на ней, откуда ни возьмись, возник мальчишка из Локсли. Очевидно, сын одного из крестьян, присоединившихся к поискам.  
— Сэр Гай! — сорванец выбежал им навстречу, указывая на что-то у себя за спиной.  
— Там, на поляне, лошадь пасется! Седло и сбруя на месте, а седока нет!

Резко развернувшись, мальчик помчался обратно. Остальные ринулись следом. Дорожка шла дальше, чистая и наезженная. Затем она расширялась и выходила на небольшой лужок. На его краю, как ни в чем не бывало, разгуливал гнедой, и безмятежно пощипывал траву. 

Приблизившись к нему, Гай с изумлением и растерянностью узнал лошадь сэра Джаспера. На это же указывала и чудесная малиновая шляпа, найденная неподалеку в густой траве. Седло и сбруя действительно были в полном порядке, однако самого всадника словно ветром сдуло.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ничто не предвещало неприятностей. Сэр Джаспер выехал из Ньюарка незадолго до рассвета, намереваясь поспеть в Ноттингем к завтраку. Что ни говори, а готовили на замковой кухне отменно. А бургундское из винных запасов милорда Вейзи?… Посланник Его высочества довольно вздохнул в предвкушении утренней трапезы._

_Он почти наслаждался путешествием, больше напоминавшим неспешную прогулку, а не деловую поездку. Тропка была хорошо наезжена, в кронах деревьев пели ранние пташки, а восходящее солнце окрашивало небо в теплый золотистый цвет. Даже и не скажешь, что уже конец лета. Словом, все шло замечательно, а посему он не сразу заметил мелькнувшую на обочине дороги темную тень. А затем мир погрузился во мрак._

**  
Что-то было не так. Вейзи почувствовал это, еще пребывая в состоянии ленивой дремоты, что обычно предшествовала пробуждению. Однако вставать пока что не хотелось и, намереваясь полежать еще немного, он попытался повернуться на другой бок. В ноздри тут же ударил теплый запах сена. Шериф чихнул раз, второй, и открыл глаза.

Увиденное повергло милорда в легкую панику. Любимой мягкой кровати больше не было, впрочем, как и самой спальни. Над его головой вместо балдахина колыхались пучки высушенных трав, а он сам лежал связанный по рукам и ногам на полу какого-то сарая. Или хижины?

Вейзи зажмурился, отчаянно надеясь, что все это — лишь продолжение дурного сна. Пару мгновений спустя он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй. Однако копна душистого сена никуда не делась, как и тележка, стоящая возле стены.

Он дернулся, стараясь хоть так прогнать наваждение, но веревки лишь сильнее сдавили тело, и Вейзи окончательно уверился, что это не сон. С трудом повернув голову — шея от неудобного положения несколько затекла, он постарался оглядеться. Обычный деревенский сарай, каких много. Но ни освободиться, чтобы встать и уйти, ни понять, как он сюда попал, не представлялось возможным. Деревянный ставень, призванный оберегать щедрые дары лугов от непогоды, на сей раз защищал и от любопытных глаз, а дверь наверняка была надежно заперта снаружи. И никаких следов похитителя.

**  
Неожиданно за его спиной послышалась возня и сдавленное мычание. Обеспокоенный Вейзи снова задергался. Наконец, сделав последний рывок, он смог перекатиться на другой бок. Поднявшаяся при этом пыль от прошлогодней мякины вновь защекотала нос, заставив шерифа чихнуть очередной раз. И убедиться, что он находится здесь не один.

Лежащий неподалеку незнакомый субъект в дорогом малиновом плаще, не менее крепко связанный и с кляпом во рту, изо всех сил пытался освободиться от пут. Впрочем, тоже без особого успеха. Но вот он повернул голову в попытке хотя бы лечь поудобнее, и шериф увидел перед собой его холеное и несколько испачканное пылью лицо. Очень знакомое лицо.

— Ыыыы…?! — с изумлением промычал Вейзи сквозь кляп, узнав в соседе по несчастью сэра Джаспера.  
— Эээ-оо-уу-ыыы…?! — ответил ему оный сэр, вконец изнемогший от бесплодных усилий, и не менее обескураженный встречей с шерифом Ноттингема в столь неожиданном месте.

Повисло молчание, изредка прерываемое лишь унылыми вздохами сэра Джаспера. Очевидно, мысль завернуть по пути в Ноттингем, дабы нанести шерифу неожиданный визит, больше не казалась ему столь чудесной, как раньше. Хотя бы потому, что в результате он очутился в каком-то сарае.

В отличие от посланника Его высочества, шериф не собирался терять присутствия духа. Убивать их, судя по всему, не собирались, и это уже внушало уверенность. А значит, скоро можно ждать грабителей… или спасителей… просто набраться терпения, — уж он, Вейзи, найдет выход из ситуации. К тому же, если посудить, здесь довольно уютно, — шериф вновь повертел головой, — и мягко, особенно если попробовать приподняться и опереться спиной на стог сена. Помнится, в прошлый раз было гораздо хуже. Вспомнив "прошлый раз", Вейзи скривился. Он тогда полдня блуждал по лесу, прежде чем вышел на более-менее приличную тропку. "А еще комары, мошки… Гадость какая".

При мысли о "гадости" память услужливо напомнила Вейзи о недавнем сне. "Две крысы… Нет, лучше не вспоминать…"   
А еще — о письме аббата. Только вот на тайного посланника, — шериф покосился в сторону невольного соседа, — этот лондонский хлыщ вовсе не походил. Да и его визиты, по правде говоря, уже ни для кого не были тайной". 

Размышления были прерваны шумом — кто-то приближался к сараю. Немного погодя дверь тихонько заскрипела, и на пороге появилась высокая фигура в одеянии пилигрима. Как Вейзи ни вглядывался, угадать личность похитителя не удавалось. Ни просторный балахон, ни изрядно поношенный плащ с капюшоном не говорили ровным счетом ничего о своем владельце. Что до лица, то его в полумраке сарая разглядеть было сложно, как Вейзи ни старался вытягивать шею.

Тем временем незнакомец закрыл за собой дверь и направился к пленникам. Избавив их от кляпов, но не от пут, уселся неподалеку.

— Я освобожу вас, — провозгласило странное создание, игнорируя яростные взгляды и прерывая негодующие вопли. — Но сначала вы должны услышать правду…


	6. Chapter 6

_В то же самое время, на лесной поляне…_

— Может, не случилось ничего страшного, — повертев в руках малиновую шляпу сэра Джаспера, Алан воззрился на своих спутников.

Они уже осмотрели лужайку, ближние кусты и овражек, но никаких других следов лондонского гостя не обнаружили.

— Мало ли, человеку просто понадобилось отойти… чуть подальше… и скоро он появится.  
— Так что-то затягивается его… уединение… — запустив пальцы в растрепанную шевелюру, Локсли задумчиво поскреб затылок. — Мы сами здесь уже сколько торчим?

— А если он заблудился? — Мэриан нахмурилась. Не то, чтобы она так уж тревожилась о судьбе сэра Джаспера, — тем более что месяц назад он доставил им всем немало неприятных минут. И это еще мягко сказано. Но исчезновение принцева посланника сулило Ноттингему не меньше бед, нежели исчезновение шерифа. А учитывая, что пропали они оба, да еще в один день…

— Сэр Джаспер! — позвала она, сначала негромко, затем чуть повысив голос. — Сэр Джаспер! Вы здесь?

Тишина.

— ДЖАСПЕР! — рык Гисборна, должно быть, слышали даже в Ноттингеме, однако лес продолжал молчать. Лишь какая-то белка с перепуга уронила шишку, семенами которой до этого лакомилась.

Мэриан, впрочем, так просто сдаваться не собиралась и решила еще раз обойти поляну. И не напрасно. Один из пышных кустов жимолости, росших по краю тропинки, оказался чуть поломан и, осмотрев его внимательнее, Мэриан кое-что обнаружила.

— Гай, идите сюда, — девушка держала в руках две тонкие нити вишневого цвета, явно выдранные из нарядного плаща сэра Джаспера. В другое время, да еще в полутени их бы попросту не заметили.  
— А здесь след от сапога, — подтвердил Алан, прошедший чуть дальше. — Кажется, тут неподалеку была одна хижина, — он задумчиво огляделся по сторонам.

— И правда, — Гай кивнул, припоминая. Небольшая мазанка с широким навесом, под которым вполне могла разместиться пара-другая лошадей, служила убежищем для пастухов и лесничих, застигнутых непогодой. Может, пойти, проверить ее?  
— Что еще за хижина? — Робин недовольно нахмурился. — Кто там живет?  
— Никто, — ответил Алан. — Это, скорее, сарай для хранения сена. Мне как-то однажды осенью пришлось там заночевать. Если отсюда напрямую через лес идти, то меньше полмили будет. Правда, дорога… — он тяжело вздохнул.

К этому времени к ним подошли двое стражников из ноттингемского гарнизона. Оставив их присматривать за лошадью сэра Джаспера, а также на случай, если и он сам вдруг появится, компания углубилась в лесные заросли.

**

"Все-таки платья не приспособлены для того, чтобы бегать в них по лесу, да еще в поисках невесть куда запропавшего шерифа. А теперь еще и сэр Джаспер исчез".  
Зацепившись злополучным подолом за очередной сучок, Мэриан с досадой вздохнула.

— Я, конечно, все понимаю, — пробормотала она, осторожно перебираясь с помощью Гисборна через упавшее дерево, — но если бы вы не сожгли мои штаны и курточку, сэр Гай…  
— Если бы вы вышли за меня замуж, моя леди…  
— Думаете, это помешало бы мне отправиться с вами на поиски шерифа?  
— Ох, Мэриан…

Лицо слышащего эту перепалку Робина странно вытянулось. Отвлекшись, он едва не споткнулся о вылезшую из земли кочку.  
— Это еще что за история про штаны и курточку? — тихо поинтересовался он у Алана, возмущенный тем, что ему о ней ничего неизвестно.  
— Ну… — бывший соратник по оружию лишь пожал плечами и невинно улыбнулся. 

**

— Интересно все же, кто этот "шепелявый"? — задумчиво произнесла Мэриан, когда они с Гаем и Аланом уселись передохнуть. Втроем, поскольку Робин решил пройти вперед, самодовольно заявив, что уж "ему-то" отдых не требуется. В другое время леди Найтон могла бы обидеться, но на сей раз лишь равнодушно пожала плечами. В конце концов, она уже устала постоянно что-то доказывать Робину. Поэтому будет поступать так, как ей действительно хочется. А также сама решать, что и кому она должна. И не будет поддаваться на его провокации, нравится ему это или нет.

— Может быть, Вейзи? — предположила она. 

В надежде отыскать хоть какую-то причину очередного исчезновения шерифа, Гай, Алан и Мэриан перерыли всю лежащую на его столе корреспонденцию. Начиная с налоговых отчетов и заканчивая приказами от принца Джона. Письма последнего были столь противоречивы, что Мэриан, коей пришлось разбирать именно их, под конец непочтительно заявила, что у его высочества семь пятниц на неделе. В налоговых отчетах, жалобах и прошениях от населения тоже не нашлось ничего интересного. А вот письмо аббата и перехваченная депеша заставляли задуматься.

Обсудив первое, они единодушно пришли к выводу, что приезд посланника — не тот повод, из-за которого шериф стал бы тревожиться и сбегать в лес. Оставалась секретная депеша, прочесть которую оказалось не так уж и трудно — всем троим оная тайнопись оказалась неплохо знакома. Однако из-за появления Робина изыскания пришлось прервать.

— В таком случае, "нос", который так нужен Англии… — Алан покосился на Гисборна.  
— Даже не думай, — буркнул Гай, заметив его взгляд. — Я здесь ни при чем. И Гуд, кстати, тоже — что бы он себе ни воображал.  
— А петух, который "не поет дуэтом"?  
— Ну, это просто, — Гай пожал плечами и встал. Пора было идти дальше. — Кто-то ведет двойную игру.  
— Мдааа… Негусто, но хоть что-то.

Робина они догнали быстро. Еще двадцать шагов, и маленький отряд вышел к хижине, возле которой мирно паслась… оседланная белая лошадь. Завидев незваных гостей, та фыркнула, тряхнув головой. Но, не обнаружив для себя опасности, вновь принялась спокойно щипать траву.

Но Вейзи ушел пешком! — четверо сыщиков переглянулись. — А это значит…  
Осторожно приблизившись к дверям, они прислушались. В хижине явно кто-то был, и не один.  
"…что касается вас, Вейзи…" — уловили они чей-то приглушенный голос…

**

_Тем временем, в сарае…_

— Какую еще правду? — возмущенно пыхтел сэр Джаспер. — Развяжи нас немедленно! Предупреждаю, напасть на меня — все равно, что напасть на принца Джона!  
— Сначала вы оба меня выслушаете, — голос из-под капюшона звучал глухо.  
— Я плохо соображаю, когда связан, — продолжал верещать Джаспер, не оставляя попыток освободиться.

— Значит, голова вам не нужна, — ехидно ответил вредный субъект. — Не говоря уже о вашей нынешней должности и дальнейшей карьере. Особенно после того, как вы едва не спалили Ноттингем месяц назад. Вы же не уведомили его высочество об исчезновении шерифа?

Джаспер от неожиданности икнул и, сделав последнее усилие, перекатился на спину и сел. Теперь он и Вейзи полулежали рядком, едва не соприкасаясь головами. На миг повисло молчание. Оба пленника терялись в догадках, кому понадобилось их "похищать", и лихорадочно обдумывали ситуацию. В голове шерифа мысли проносились со скоростью взбесившегося скакуна Гисборна. Но ни одна из них не была сочтена подходящей, чтобы за нее ухватиться.

Сэр Эдвард? Ибо деревенская ведьма исчезла, прихватив с собой и лорда Найтона. Однако подобные выходки были не свойственны бывшему шерифу, уж скорее — Гуду. Но Гуд со всей своей наглостью явился бы открыто — предъявить требования… или потребовать денег… или того и другого…

— А что, если это сам король Ричард? — страшным шепотом поинтересовался сэр Джаспер у Вейзи, прервав его размышления. 

Шерифа подобная мысль заставила похолодеть. На миг его охватило сомнение, однако он тут же отмел эту безумную идею.

— Вы что, позабыли о богатырском сложении его величества? — так же тихо поинтересовался он у Джаспера. — Король выше этого типа, что сидит перед нами, по меньшей мере, на полголовы. И в плечах шире раза в два. Да и зачем Ричарду устраивать этот маскарад?

— Это было очень, очень неразумно с вашей стороны, сэр Джаспер, — продолжал вещать их похититель. — Хотя бы потому, что восстанавливать Ноттингем вам пришлось бы за свой счет. Да, да, да! Поскольку принц Джон не даст на это ни фартинга. А учитывая, что ваш кузен не так давно лишился привилегии на восстановление крепостей…

— Как… ли… лишился? — оглушенный таким ворохом известий, Джаспер не сразу обрел дар речи.

Капюшон впереди них лишь колыхнулся, означая кивок.  
Особый посланник его высочества со вздохом разочарования и досады откинулся назад. Мечта о столь желанной шерифской должности разбивалась вдребезги, утекала сквозь пальцы и таяла в воздухе, как утренний туман под солнечными лучами.  
Вейзи был ошарашен этими новостями не меньше сэра Джаспера.

— Что касается вас, Вейзи… — теперь капюшон повернулся в сторону шерифа.  
— Вы уже дважды пренебрегли своими обязанностями, поставив безопасность вверенного вам графства под угрозу. Его высочество может счесть, что должность шерифа вам не нужна, коли вы предпочитаете одинокие прогулки по лесу. К тому же с некоторых пор принц Джон полагает, что ваша неприкосновенность обходится короне слишком дорого. А плачевное состояние английской казны тем более не располагает к подобным тратам.

"Вот… крыса…" — шериф лишь хватал ртом воздух. Как ни странно, старый интриган не ожидал подобной подлянки от его высочества. В голове Вейзи вмиг промелькнуло воспоминание о предупреждении аббата. Напрасно, ох, напрасно он так легкомысленно к нему отнесся. А ведь еще есть депеша… и кто знает, что это за тип перед ними, и что еще ему известно?

— Ну, что ж, — капюшон незнакомца вновь колыхнулся, что должно было означать удовлетворение. — Надеюсь, вы оба сделали должные выводы.

Тут неведомый похититель поднял руку и, прежде чем Вейзи с Джаспером успели возмутиться или что-то возразить, мир вновь погрузился во мрак.

**

Врываться в хижину было не самой лучшей затеей, — это признавали все четверо. А посему спасатели решили разделиться по двое и караулить у входа, чтобы схватить злодея сразу, как только он появится. Ждать долго не пришлось. Дверь скрипнула и похититель, едва переступив порог, был мигом взят в клещи Гаем и Робином. Алан перекрыл путь назад, а Мэриан сдернула с головы неизвестного капюшон. И тут же невольно отступила.

— Вы? — девушка с изумлением смотрела на пленника.  
Перед ней стоял граф Фридрих Бертольд Отто фон Виттельсбах, собственной персоной.

— Он самый, леди Мэриан! — ответил тот, ничуть не смущенный происходящим. — А вы стали еще красивее с нашей последней встречи. Хотя, надо признаться, я не ожидал встретить вас здесь. В любом случае, это послужит мне хоть каким-то утешением за все мои дорожные неприятности. А эти кошмарные тряпки… в них невозможно даже дышать.

— Вы позволите…? — обратился он к Гаю и Робину.  
Те, не менее удивленные неожиданной встречей, разжали хватку. Воспользовавшись полученной свободой, Фридрих быстро освободился от мешковатого балахона, оказавшись в простом охотничьем костюме.

— Фуу-у-х…  
— Фридрих, что вы тут делаете? — леди Найтон обрела привычную серьезность.  
— Как видите, спасаю Англию, миледи, — граф галантно склонился к руке Мэриан. — А также Ноттингем и его окрестности.

Эти слова заставили Гая непочтительно фыркнуть, а легенду Англии — недобро сощуриться.  
— Что?  
Посягательств на право быть единоличным спасителем отечества Робин терпеть не собирался. Тем более, от иноземцев. Со стороны Алана вновь послышался сдавленный кашель.  
— Другими словами, я нашел вашу пропажу, — невозмутимо ответил Фридрих. — А как вы здесь оказались?


	7. Chapter 7

Посланный за помощью и лошадьми Алан вернулся быстро. Все это время, пока Мэриан описывала Фридриху события сегодняшнего беспокойного утра, Гай с Робином прожигали графа мрачными взглядами. Но казалось, баварского щеголя мало волновали подобные мелочи.

— …По правде говоря, мне и в голову не приходило их "похищать", — вновь заговорил Фридрих, когда стражники, сгрузив мирно посапывающих шерифа и Джаспера на носилки, отправились обратно в замок. День уже начал клониться к вечеру. Едва последний конский хвост мелькнул на повороте, все облегченно перевели дух.

— Признаться, я ехал совсем по другому делу. Даже не думал, что увижу на одной из лужаек спящего шерифа. И что мне оставалось делать? Не оставлять же его без присмотра. Да еще как нарочно, на дороге появился сэр Джаспер. Пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам. Ну, а коли уж мне выпала возможность припугнуть их обоих, я не стал ее упускать.

— А потом? Если бы мы не вспомнили про эту лачугу и не пришли сюда?  
— Просто дал бы пару монет одному из местных, чтобы он известил вас.  
— Значит, разрушение Ноттингему больше не грозит? — леди Найтон с облегчением выдохнула.  
— В любом случае, не от рук сэра Джаспера. Теперь ему это невыгодно.  
— А откуда у вас взялся этот балахон? — Мэриан с интересом пригляделась к бесформенной кучке тряпья. — Если вы говорите, что просто проезжали мимо…  
— Хороший вопрос, Мэриан, — хмыкнул Гай, неприязненно глядя на нежданного помощника.

— Балахон? — баварец недоуменно распахнул бледно-голубые глаза. — Ах, это… но я всегда беру его с собой в поездки, моя дорогая леди. Удобнейшая вещь, знаете ли. Скромный паломник привлекает меньше внимания, нежели торговец или богатый путешественник. Можно спокойно побродить по городу, полюбоваться местными красотами. В них столько прелести, столько возвышающей душу пользы… — Фридрих порывисто вздохнул.

— Вы же понимаете… все эти традиции, этикет, скучные и долгие церемонии, жизнь, подчиненная правилам и расписанию… Меня же привлекает свобода…

— А также риск и опасность, — с улыбкой подхватил Робин, не сразу заметив, как перекосилось при этих словах лицо Гисборна.  
— Риск и опасность, значит, — с расстановкой повторил Гай и, неожиданно схватив Мэриан за руку, быстро притянул ее к себе.  
— Гай! — возмущенно пискнула девушка.

— Думаю, мы слишком рано выпустили нашего нового друга, — пробормотал Гисборн. — И в нынешних обстоятельствах мне бы следовало задержать его, как вражеского шпиона.  
— Шпиона? — недоверчиво переспросила Мэриан. Однако строчки адресованных шерифу писем, в которые они столь беззастенчиво залезли, заставили ее задуматься. В ее душе зародилось сомнение.

— Гисборн, ты серьезно? — командир разбойников озадаченно смотрел на закадычного врага. — Может, объяснишь, что происходит? Мэриан?

— Понимаешь, Робин, — осторожно начала леди Найтон, — Вейзи получил послание, что в Ноттингем должно прибыть некое лицо с неясными целями. Больше мы ничего не знаем. Но видимо, именно из-за этого письма шериф снова удрал в лес.

— И в это же самое время появляется он, — добавил Алан, кивком указав на баварского графа.  
— И поэтому вы решили, что это некое лицо – я? — Фридрих беспечно улыбнулся. — Полноте…

— А почему нет? — буркнул Гисборн. — В ваш прошлый приезд вы так успешно выдавали себя за недалекого болвана, что усыпили даже подозрения Вейзи. А теперь оказывается, что любите опасность и риск. Успели свести доброе знакомство с Гудом, как вижу. В довершение всего, оказываетесь в курсе тайных дел шерифа и Джаспера.

— Допустим, — Робин задумчиво поскреб короткую бородку. Несмотря ни на что, граф был ему симпатичен. — Но то, что Фридрих нашел этих двоих, несколько смягчает дело и…  
— И именно поэтому я отпущу нашего гостя, — проворчал Гисборн. — И ничего не расскажу Вейзи. Но сначала я хочу знать, что привело его в Ноттингем. А также, откуда ему известно про эту хижину, ведь с дороги она не видна.

— Послушайте… — всем видом выражая непонимание, начал Фридрих, стараясь потихоньку добраться до трубки со снотворными стрелами. Увы, той на месте не оказалось, зато в спину уперлось что-то острое, отрезая ему отступление.

— Надеюсь, вы не поднимете руку на подданного его императорского величества? — как можно более пафосно произнес он.  
— Будут дипломатические осложнения? — Гисборн скептически вздернул бровь.

— Хорошая игрушка, — послышался голос Алана.  
— Слышал о них, но видеть раньше не приходилось, — э-Дейл покрутил в руках чехол с секретным оружием графа. И когда только успел его вытащить?

— Осторожнее, — Фридрих всерьез обеспокоился. — Вы не умеете ими пользоваться.  
— Итак? — Гай был твердо намерен добраться до истины.

Перестав паясничать, Фридрих решил говорить начистоту.

— Видите ли, — чуть помедлив, заговорил он, — не так давно нам стало известно о некоем документе, подписанном английскими баронами. Думаю, вы понимаете, о чем речь.  
— "Нам" — это кому?  
— Королеве Алиеноре и мне, — граф повернулся к Робину. — Так что, в некотором роде, мы с вами служим одной цели, пусть и разным людям. Ибо интересы ее величества и Ричарда не всегда совпадают, вот в чем проблема. К тому же, у нее есть свои виды на этот документ, а также личные счеты с Вейзи.

Повисло молчание. Если бы Фридрих сказал, что служит египетскому султану, это вряд ли возымело больший эффект.

Первой пришла в себя Мэриан.

— Пакт… — до сего момента леди Найтон не вмешивалась в разговор, сосредоточенно раздумывая о чем-то своем. Догадка пришла неожиданно.

— Гай, помнишь "пеленки шепелявого"? И если ты прав… — договорить она не успела.  
— Какие еще "пеленки"? — перебил ее Робин. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. — Мэр, что за секреты у тебя с Гисборном?

— Пропавшие бумаги Вейзи, вот что это значит, — Алан почесал кончик носа. — Так это вас ждут в Лондоне? — он обратился к графу.  
— Все верно, — тот кивнул. — Мы также узнали, что вскоре документ был похищен. Одним из вас, полагаю. Только не знаю, кем именно.  
— Почему вы сразу не разыскали меня? — Робин недоверчиво смотрел на Фридриха.

— И вы бы мне поверили? — баварец иронично поднял бровь. — Вот видите. Не только королева жаждет заиметь эту бумагу. Нам велели действовать тихо, не привлекая к себе внимания и не посвящая в это вас. Взамен же должны были оставить пояснительную записку от ее величества.

— Я и мои люди обыскали все, что можно, — сделав паузу, продолжил Фридрих. — Ваши покои, миледи… прошу меня простить за это, — добавил он с покаянным поклоном.

— Что?! — Мэриан едва не задохнулась от возмущения.  
— Гостевую комнату в Кирклисском аббатстве, где вы укрыли сэра Эдварда… — словно не слыша, продолжал Фридрих.  
— Как…? — Робин с изумлением воззрился на Алана, на что тот лишь отмахнулся.  
— Потом расскажу.  
— Разумеется, вашу комнату в маноре Локсли и замке тоже, сэр Гай. Мы не могли сбрасывать вас со счетов, хотя вы и служите шерифу.

Ответом ему был свирепый взгляд, а рыцарский рык огласил шервудский лес во второй раз за день.

— А также ваш лагерь, Робин.  
— Это невозможно, — нахмурился атаман разбойников. — Наши ловушки…  
— Уже не работают, — отозвался Фридрих. — Мы наведались туда рано утром, пока вы поджидали обоз на дороге. Не верите? Я могу описать обстановку вашего убежища, а также перечислить содержимое пары хранящихся там сундуков.

Судя по тяжелому взгляду Робина, на сей раз он был солидарен с Гисборном. 

— А вы хорошо посмотрели? — елейным голоском осведомилась Мэриан.

Алан сдавленно кашлянул. Лицо Гая вновь обрело привычное каменное выражение. И даже Робин в кои-то веки решил придержать язык за зубами. Уж чего, а от королевы-матери подобной пакости он не ожидал.

— Разумеется, — не подозревая подвоха, ответил Фридрих. — А поскольку мы ничего не нашли, значит, сейчас она находится здесь. У одного из вас. И я прошу отдать ее мне.  
— А если нет? — леди Найтон сердито нахмурилась.  
— Поверьте, моя дорогая леди, это поручение не доставляет мне ни малейшего удовольствия. Я люблю риск, но предпочитаю честную игру, — вид у Фридриха был непривычно серьезный.  
— Тогда почему вы согласились?

— Потому что… Вы же знаете, что такое тюрьма, Мэриан? Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, это долгая история. Я провел там несколько весьма неприятных недель. А когда смог выбраться… — Фридрих поморщился и потер левое предплечье.

— Иными словами, теперь у меня другая фамилия. Благодаря ее величеству. И как вы понимаете, долг обязывает. Я не могу явиться к королеве с пустыми руками. Хотя предпочел бы, чтобы этого клятого пакта вообще не существовало. Я уже сказал, что предпочитаю играть честно? Дурачить врага – это одно, а проворачивать подобные дела за спиной тех, кто тебе доверяет… Знаете, я отвратительно себя чувствую.

Теперь уже бывший баварский граф был неподдельно расстроен. Четверо сыщиков растерянно переглянулись.

— Дела… — Алан покрутил головой.  
— Боюсь, нам придется вас разочаровать, Фридрих, — осторожно начала Мэриан. — Видите ли, у нас и правда, нет этой бумаги. Уже нет. То есть, она как бы есть, и в то же время ее нет.  
— Я не понимаю, — баварец озадаченно смотрел на девушку.

Зато Алан неожиданно хмыкнул, очевидно, обдумывая какую-то идею.

— Робин, — Мэриан обратилась к другу, — он все еще у тебя?

Кивнув, Робин пошарил в поясной сумке и протянул посланнику королевы какой-то лоскут.

— Что это? — Фридрих с изумлением смотрел на огрызок пергамента нежно-кремового оттенка. На нем еще сохранилась пара десятков слов, кусочек бордюра и буквица "В", которые вновь заиграли яркими красками, едва их вытащили на солнечный свет.

— Это – решение нашей общей проблемы, сэр Фридрих, — ответил неожиданно воспрянувший духом Алан. — Пакт не достанется ни Джону, ни Ричарду, ни королеве-матери. Никому. Он как-бы есть, но толку от него… скажите спасибо лесным мышам и белкам.

С десяток ударов сердца Фридрих просто стоял, не до конца осознавая случившееся. Затем медленно съехал спиной по стене хижины и расхохотался – искренне, от души. Следом прыснул в кулак Алан, но давно сдерживаемый смех вырвался, наконец, наружу. Хихикнула Мэриан, и даже на лице Гая появилось сначала подобие его обычной кривоватой ухмылки, вскоре сменившейся тихим сдавленным смехом. Глядя на развеселившихся компаньонов, рассмеялся и Робин.

В конце концов, ничего такого страшного не произошло. 

**  
— Вы можете честно свалить всю вину на мое небрежение, Фридрих, — сказал Робин, когда компания выехала на лесную дорогу. — Кстати, как теперь к вам обращаться?

— Вы можете по-прежнему называть меня Фридрихом, — улыбнулся тот. — Милостью же ее величества я теперь лорд Нортвуд. Семья моей матушки была родом из Дербишира.

День оказался поистине щедрым на сюрпризы.

— Кстати, мне также поручили передать от нее два письма. Одно для тебя, Робин, второе — для барона Вейзи. Вы получите их завтра утром.

— Для шерифа? Не смеха ради, что общего у Алиеноры с этим сморчком?

— Это сейчас Вейзи старый и лысый, — иронично обронил Фридрих. — А лет тридцать назад, по словам леди Амалии, старшей дамы ее величества, он был довольно интересным мужчиной. В те годы барон занимал довольно неплохую должность при дворе…

Вскоре они доехали до развилки. 

— Я не прощаюсь, — сказал Фридрих, прежде чем каждый отправился своей дорогой. — И надеюсь вскоре увидеть вас снова.

"Даже не мечтай", — подумал Гай. И Робин вновь с ним согласился.

Эпилог.

Застонав, сэр Джаспер открыл глаза и закрыл их обратно. Где это он, и почему так кружится голова? Он подождал, пока кружение замедлится, и предпринял вторую попытку. Но на сей раз открывал веки очень осторожненько. Так, потолок имеет место быть. Самый обычный потолок, никаких тебе трав над головой. Хотя спальня — он покосился по сторонам — явно не его. Где это он, и почему ему так плохо? Приснилось ему или вправду было? Лес, сарай, сумасшедший в балахоне…

— Где я? — просипел он из последних сил.

Чей-то ехидный голос отозвался:  
— Опаньки, очнулся, милок? Мой бывший муж, чтоб ему пусто было, в таких случаях всегда спрашивал "кто я"? Так что ты еще не потерян для приличного общества.

— В каких "таких" случаях? — вопросил ничего не понимающий посланник его высочества. 

Скосив глаза, он заметил сидящую у его кровати незнакомую особу с подобием тюрбана на голове. Тут же к его губам поднесли кубок с какой-то горькой дрянью. Джаспер скривился.  
— Пей залпом, тебе говорят! 

Пришлось подчиниться. К его удивлению, в голове сразу же прояснилось. Он даже попытался сесть.  
— Так-то лучше, — знахарка удовлетворенно кивнула. — Ладно, лежи дальше. Это же надо было так наклюкаться, да еще с этим шепелявым грибом на пару… и где? В лесном сарае. Замок вам уже не подходит?…  
— Что? — прохрипел Джаспер. "Так это был не сон?" И вновь упал в обморок.

**

Над городом занимался новый день. Первые солнечные лучи золотили крыши домов, серую кладку стен, играли бликами в слюдяных оконцах. Колокол на звоннице церкви Святой Марии пробил к первому часу, ему вторили его собратья на храмах Святого Петра и Николая. По двору протопали сменившиеся с караула стражники, торопясь на кухню, где их поджидала ароматная гороховая похлебка и свежеиспеченный хлеб. Замковая обслуга привычно занималась хозяйственными делами, а Гай о чем-то увлеченно беседовал с Мэриан. Все вернулось на круги своя.

Вскоре в покоях шерифа распахнулась окно, и тишину ясного осеннего утра нарушил знакомый всем вопль:

— Гисбо-о-о-рн!

В Ноттингеме начиналась обычная повседневная жизнь. Ну, или почти обычная, если не считать того, что на сей раз помощник не сразу поспешил на зов начальства. А также письма от ее величества, невесть как оказавшегося в покоях шерифа.

А в лесном лагере, от вопля Робина Локсли, получившего свое послание, в ужасе проснулись его друзья. 

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
